Besas Horrible
by Liss83
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces en una sola noche te puede tocar besar a tu peor enemigo bajo el muérdago?


Todos estaban entusiastas en el Mundo Mágico debido al gran baile de Navidad que estaba organizando el Ministerio con el fin de recaudar recursos para el orfanato que acogía a los huérfanos de la guerra. Lo interesante de ese baile era que se solicitaba en la invitación ir sin pareja, ya que durante el baile aparecerían diferentes muérdagos a lo largo de la noche. Los asistentes independientemente de pagar su entrada, deberían pagar un monto extra cada vez que quedasen bajo una de las ramitas del susodicho árbol

La comunidad londinense había protestado al saber de los cobros extras al pase de ingreso, pero en cuanto supo que el gran héroe de la guerra contra el señor Oscuro, Harry Potter, sería uno de los asistentes, prácticamente llovieron las solicitudes para asistir al evento.

Otro de los asistentes confirmados por el ministerio era el magnate Draco Malfoy, quien a pesar de llevar la marca de los mortífagos, era bien sabido que había sido una piedra fundamental en el triunfo del bando de la luz al ser un doble agente a favor de la luz

Harry frente a su chimenea ya no sabía que excusa para que la chica al otro lado que le llamaba cada noche solo para convencerlo de ser su pareja en dicho baile

-Ginny – dijo Harry respirando hondo – ya te explique que así no funciona el baile

-Y lo entiendo – decía la chica – mira nadie lo sabrá. Te aseguro que el muérdago solo nos aparecerá cuando estemos juntos. Solo necesito que me confirmes que iras

-Ginny, disculpa – solía decir el pelinegro después de un rato de platica – me está entrando otra llamada. Luego seguimos – y desconectaba la llamada

Sin embargo la noche tan esperada, curiosamente Harry se mantuvo lo más alejado de ella como pudo, por más que ella hizo hasta lo imposible por acercarse al auror. Aunque él no era el único fugitivo aquella noche

-¿De huida? – dijo el auror

-Potter – dijo girándose para ver el hombre que estaba frente a él

-Buenas noches Draco – dijo el pelinegro

-No sé porque acepte esta estupidez – dijo el ex Slytherine

-Tal vez porque los años han bajado en algo tu petulancia – dijo Harry – o tal vez… – dijo acercándose – porque… querías… verme

-¿Y tú por que estas aquí? – dijo Draco acercados mas

-Para besar a cuantos pueda – dijo Harry acercándose aún mas

-Maldito Muérdago – dijo Draco cerrando los ojos cuando Harry rodeo su cintura

-¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar contigo? – dijo Harry inclinándose a besarlo

-También te detesto – dijo Draco antes de besarlo

Rodeo el cuello del moreno mientras cerraba los ojos y Harry estrechaba más su cintura. Sus alientos se mesclaban a la par que sus labios se fundían en un beso lento, tranquilo, dulce, sin dobles intenciones. Por esos segundos nada más importaba que ellos dos, que ese momento en el que el universo entero se detuvo solamente para que cada uno disfrutara de la cercanía del otro. Harry apoyo su frente

-Besas horrible – dijo Harry con el corazón todavía acelerado y sin abrir los ojos

-Eres tú el que ni siquiera eso puede hacer bien – dijo Draco antes que el moreno vuelva a besarlo

\- Y la primera donación del año viene de la mano de los señores Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy – dijo una voz de mujer a todos los asistentes que aplaudieron

-No te aproveches Potter – dijo el rubio alejándose

-Ya quisieras Malfoy – dijo el moreno sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de la boca

La noche prosiguió tranquila mientras varios muérdagos más aparecieron en la sala. Media hora después Neville tuvo que besar a Theodore Nott, mientras el muérdago apareció cuando Percy Weasley choco por accidente con Oliver Wood. Ginny estaba molesta porque el beso de Harry no había sido con ella, pero no importaba porque a partir de ese momento decidió no separarse del héroe bajo ningún motivo. Malfoy se había llevado un beso pero ella seria recordada al día siguiente como la pareja Del Niño Que Vivió

Antes de que el sexto muérdago dela noche apareciera, Harry se había acercado a la barra para perder un nuevo Weskey de fuego con la pelirroja pisándole siempre los talones

-¿Segura que no quieres nada, Ginny? – pregunto Harry

-Tú siempre tan caballeroso Harry – dijo ella sonriendo – pero así estoy bien, gracias

-Un weskey de fuego por favor – dijo Harry

-Enseguida señor – dijo el cantinero

-La fiesta está muy linda – dijo Ginny parada al lado derecho del pelinegro – pero creo que hablaremos más tranquilos en otro lugar

-Pero aún es muy temprano para irse – dijo Harry

-Un cerveza de mantequilla – dijo una voz conocida a su la do derecho

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – dijo Ginny con desprecio en la voz

-El ministro me invito – dijo el rubio esperando su trago

-Pensé que ya te habías ido – dijo Harry –. Te veías aburrido hace rato

-Aun lo estoy – respondió Draco apoyando los brazos en la barra

-¿Entonces qué esperas para irte? – dijo la pelirroja

-Me encantaría – dijo el rubio con petulancia – pero según Shacklebolt mínimo debo besar bajo tres muérdagos – dijo el rubio – y aun voy un beso, que por cierto no fue uno de los mejores que me han dado

-En cambio yo puedo dar fe que no es para nada el mejor que me han dado – dijo Harry

-Yo que tú Potter – dijo Draco con arrogancia – anotaría este día para no olvidarlo nunca, porque jamás volverás a tener la suerte de hace rato

-Vamos Harry – dijo Ginny – ignoremos lo que no sirve

-¿No será que fue otro el que tuvo la suerte? – dijo el pelinegro dando un paso hacia adelante

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas – dijo Draco dando un paso hacia adelante también

-Por ahí dicen que mis labios son inolvidables – dijo Harry avanzando otro paso

-Por lo horrible que son – dijo Draco inclinándose hacia el moreno

-Conozco mucha gente que desmentiría eso totalmente – dijo Harry tomando a su némesis de la cintura

-Tu boca huele a un basilisco – ataco Draco rodeando el cuello de su ex compañero y cerrando los ojos

-La tuya sabe a uno – sabe a uno contraataco el Gryffindor

-No quiero besarte – susurró Draco rozando sus labios con los suyos mientras el otro colocaba su mano detrás de su cabeza

-Mi deseos no son más que los tuyos – dijo Harry capturando los labios ajenos mientras ambos cerraban los ojos

-¡Harry! – dijo Ginny indignada mientras todos aplaudían

-Y tenemos una nueva donación de mano de los señores Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy – dijo una voz de mujer a todos los asistentes que aplaudieron

-¿Aprendiste algo? – dijo Draco limpiándose las comisuras de la boca

-Aprender… aprender… no – dijo Harry –. Confirme algo – añadió

-¿Qué confirmaste? – pregunto Draco intrigado

-Tu boca si sabe a la de un basilisco – dijo Harry antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse mientras el rubio sonreía

-Dos veces en una noche con la misma persona – dijo Ginny – es muy sospechoso ¿no te parece?

-¿celosa? – pregunto el Slytherine lamiéndose los labios antes de alejarse en sentido contrario

-Lo que importa no es a quien bese – se dijo la pelirroja a sí mismo –, sino con quien amanezca mañana

Los muérdagos aparecieron y desaparecieron durante toda la noche. Algunas parejas se repitieron, otras rotaron por varios labios. Harry se besó con Percy Weasley, Gregory Goyle, Mullican Bulstrode, Alicia Spinnet y Padma Patil. Mientras que Draco se besó con Dean Thomas, Emmeline Vance, Parvati Patil

Después de un rato Draco se dirigió al baño, había sido la noche más larga de su vida y tal vez más rara que recordase de su vida adulta. Entro a un cubículo e hizo sus necesidades. Salió y se lavó las manos, la vio a través del espejo y sonrió

-¡Aléjate de Harry! – siseo Ginny – ¡Él es mío!

-¿Ya pagaste por él? – dijo Draco sin perder la sonrisa – puedo duplicar

-Y yo puedo pagar el triple por no volverte a besar – dijo Harry detrás de la pareja

-¡Oh! – dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras se giraba – ¿te quedarías con ganas de cumplir tu fantasía colegiala?

-¿Mi fantasía colegiala? – dijo Harry sonriendo bastante animado

-Besarme toda la noche – respondió el rubio de forma coqueta acercándose al héroe dando un paso hacia él

-Bastante pretencioso de tu parte – dijo Harry dando también un paso otra vez hacia adelante – ¿Qué más se puede esperar de un Malfoy?

\- Harry, vámonos – suplico Ginny

-Tu noviecita anda molesta porque no le ha tocado ningún muérdago contigo – dijo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos

-¿Enserio? – dijo Harry rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos – ¿y a ti te molesta pasarte la noche prendido de mi boca?

-Yo creo que eres tú el que se la ha pasado prendido a mi boca – dijo Draco acercándose – igual que una sanguijuela

-Me confundes contigo – dijo Harry antes de atrapar sus labios con los suyos por tercera vez en lo que iba de la noche

-¡Harry! – dijo Ginny indignada

-¡Cuánto te odio, Potter! – dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas – dijo Harry fundiendo sus labios con los de su ex compañero

-¡Harry! – protesto la chica a pesar de ver el muérdago sobre la cabeza de ambos hombres

-¿disfrutando Malfoy? – dijo Harry

-Cállate imbécil – dijo Draco antes de atacar sus labios nuevamente

Cerca de la medianoche los invitados se fueron retirando. Había sido un éxito total y los huérfanos serían los mayores beneficiados, aunque no los únicos. Harry conversaba con los Weasley mientras esperaba su turno para entrar a la chimenea

Draco se acercó luego de saludar a unos amigos y se puso en la fila para viajar

-Entonces Harry – dijo Ginny colgando del brazo de este – ¿Me acompañas a casa por un trago y una conversación tranquila?

-Suena tentador – dijo el mencionado y ella sonrió – Quien sabe dónde nos lleve ese trago

-Ya verás que bien la vamos a pasar – dijo Ginny emocionada

-Potter. Malfoy – dijo el ministro acercándose y dándole la mano a cada uno – muchas gracias y espero que su relación se siga fortaleciendo

-¿Qué quiere decir con su… relación? – dijo Ginny y ambos chicos se miraron sin expresión alguna

-Tanto Potter como el señor Malfoy me hablaron por separado – dijo el Ministro – para que hiciera los arreglos pertinentes para que el muérdago apareciera cada vez que coincidieran durante la noche, a cambio de asistir a la reunión para atraer a la gente

-¿Y me acusas a mí ser tramposo? – dijo Draco sonriendo – ¡Eres más Slytherine que yo!

-No te escuche quejarte en toda la noche – dijo Harry en el mismo tono afable –, además tú tampoco te quedaste atrás

-¿Y ahora? – dijo Draco sonriendo con coquetería

-¿Tú casa o la mía? – dijo Harry

-La que quede más cerca – dijo Draco

-Después de ti – dijo Harry cediéndole el paso

-Ministro. Weasley – se despidió el rubio antes de cruzar el fuego con le mano del héroe del mundo rodeando su cintura

-Feliz navidad – dijo Harry

-Ah, por cierto Weasley, no me envidies. Besa Horrible – dijo el Draco señalando a Harry antes de desaparecer entre las llamas


End file.
